Finally Happy (Haku x Reader)
by AySakura
Summary: (Y/n) is always getting bullied and hurt by others. You have depression and one day you're pushed off a building looking like a suicide. You wake up finding that everything around you is different. Clothes, people, culture, language, etc. You woke up in the world of ninjas. You try to finish what was happening back at your world but is stopped by a mysterious boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start the story I just want to say that some of this** has **happened to me. People pointing and saying something mean, girls, being asses. I have been bullied every year since the second grade (I'm going into 7th) without fail. I was home schooled before so I have high anxiety around people and groups. After being picked on for not talking and hiding away in a corner I got picked on which gave me more anxiety and depression. I have in fact made a few cuts on myself but I stopped soon after. I still have minor depression and high anxiety, personally, I write and draw to help cope with it. When reading this I want you guys to know that there are some mentions and things suggesting suicide or cutting. Please don't report this story and if anyone, I don't care if I don't know you, ever needs to talk you can talk to me. If you get offended or I accidentally trigger you please come talk to me. And know that I don't support bullying what so ever. If you have something against someone talk to them not be mean to the point that they hurt themselves. I've always been picked on for being quiet because of anxiety and crying when people start yelling because of PTSD so know that you can talk to me. I'll get to the story now.**

You walk to school like normal. People point and laugh at you while saying some mean comment to their friends. There have been rumors going around that you slept with some guy you met on the sidewalk. People also have said that you have a job as a stripper because of your chest size. Your 15 and you really didn't care about guys or anything like that. Your arms are covered in bandages from the scars you have because of these rumors. You make your way up to the roof and sit down. The whole way there people just kept giving you dirty looks. You sit there and the tears start spilling from your dull (e/c) eyes.  
"Why does everyone hate me?" You ask no one rubbing your eyes.  
"Because you're a slut. I bet you let just about anyone touch that giant chest you have." An annoying voice of one of the most popular girls in school says. (I am sorry if your character has a small bust. I went through people saying this like that to me when I was 10 and for the purpose of the story, you actually have a chest. It not actually really big it can be a normal size if you want or it can be bigger.)  
"What is that supposed to mean. I think you're just upset that I actually have boobs unlike you." You say coldly, she grabs your arms and pins you against the wall with the help of her two friends.  
"Look at you all high and mighty. Everyone here hates you. Why do you even act like you're cool by wearing these bandages? You might as well disappear." Her brown headed friend said.  
"Don't you think I've already tried that." You say quietly.  
"Hmm? What are these really covering then." The fake blond girl says rolling up your sleeves and tearing the cloth with her nails.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little Missy trying to ease the pain we give you by hurting yourself?" The 3rd girl says mockingly.  
"Let me go." You say weakly.  
"Why, so you can just go off and kill yourself. It'd be more fun if we gave you a little push." The leader says having her brunette friend and the blue eyed friend bring you to the edge of the roof. No is here to see what's going on. You step onto the edge and look down think of your options when you feel a hand on your back than a push. Your eyes widen as you start falling. As soon as you feel it seemed you hit the ground. You hear your bond cracking then you black out.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up in a field surrounded by trees. You get up and rub your throbbing head.

"What happened where am !?" You shout looking around. 'Why the hell am I so cold?' You think suddenly it hit you. Your eyes widen as you look down seeing what our wearing. You have on a short kimono like thing that has slits up to where your leg begins and shorts on underneath. It has sleeves that cover your hands a bit and has a v neck collar and a long ribbon around your middle, you still have bandages on your arms. You walk around until you come to some water.

"Am I on an island?" You ask yourself. You spot a small village and walk to it. Everyone there looks really poor. 'It's sad how many people are homeless here. Where am I?' You think looking around, people are giving you dirty looks.

"Ma'am, do you have any spare food or money?" A young man probably 3-4 years older than you asks.

"I-I don't have anything." You say nervously not liking this guys vibe. He grabs you by the shoulders and slams you against the nearest wall.

"Oh don't give me that crap. You're a pretty girl wearing nice clothes. Look at you, you look nothing like the rest of us. So where's your money?" The guy asks threateningly pressing his arm up on your throat.

"I have none." You say again. The guy punches you in the gut and releases you. 'Looks like no one wants me here either.' You think leaving the small town heading back into the woods and to the body of water again.

"What's this?" You ask no one taking a kunai out of a tree. You touch the top of it and your finger starts bleeding. 'Knife.' You think. You walk into the water up to your chest and put the knife up to your neck. The knife cuts into your neck and blood starts to seep from the wound. A hand grabs your wrist causing you to drop the knife and you feel a warm breath next to your face.

"Don't." A slightly feminine yet obviously male voice says.

"What do you want?" You ask sadly and dropping your arm into the water.

"Why are you trying to kill yourself." He asks.

"No one wants me here so I might as well disappear..." You mutter.

"You can come with me. I'm sure master Zabuza won't mind." He offers.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" You ask.

"There's no reason not to be."

"Alright, how far away is it?" You ask turning around. 'He's even prettier than the girls at school.' You think wide eyes. He has big brown eyes and long black hair. He is wearing a pink kimono with a black choker. If you couldn't tell by the voice you would've thought he was a girl.

"Not too far. A couple minutes of walking." He says kindly grabbing you hand making sure you follow him. You guys get back onto land and he speaks up.

"What's your name? Mines Haku Yuki." Haku asks.

"(F/n) (L/n)." You introduce.

"How old are you?" Haku says trying to keep your mind occupied.

"15."

"I'm 15 too. It'll be nice having someone the same age as me at the hideout. Here's the hideout." Haku says pointing up.

"Yuki-san, do you have any spare preferably dry clothes I can borrow?" You ask looking at your still soaked (f/c) kimono.

"I do, just I don't know how well they'll fit you," Haku says. Once you two get inside Haku brings you to a room with a man who has bandages around his face covering his mouth.

"Haku, who's this?" He asks in a gruff voice.

"This is (Y/n) (L/n). I found her in the woods and I thought she could be useful if we trained her." Haku says, you standing awkwardly behind Haku looking at the floor.

"Fine, do as you wish Haku. She'll be staying in your room and give her some dry." The man says.

"Thank you, Master Zabuza." Haku says with a smile, "I'll show you to my room." He says turning around to face you. You get to Haku's room and he gives you a spare pink kimono. You put it on and find that it's actually a bit big on you.

"(Y/n)-chan, I need to dress the cut on your neck," Haku says grabbing disinfectant and bandages. "Are there any other wounds that I should know about?" He asks you.

"No that's the only one, Yuki-san." You say sub consciously touching your arms.

"Call me Haku, and let me see your arms," Haku says looking you in the eyes.

"Haku-kun, I don't want anyone to see them. It's embarrassing and you'll judge me." You mutter hugging yourself basically.

"Alright," Haku says coming closer to you and starts wrapping the bandages around your neck. (If you have long hair he moves it). This close up you realize how much shorter than him you are. You go up to his chin. 'Damn this guy. I just don't get him, why is he so nice to me and he's also much taller than me! Why do I have to have the height of a 12-year-old?!' You think with a scowl on your face.

"Oh sorry did I hurt you?" Haku asks seeing your scowl.

"No, you didn't hurt me! But that's just it, why haven't you hurt me yet? Everyone hates me and does everything they can to hurt me! I just don't get you and how you're so nice and why the hell are you so much taller than me!" You blow up at Haku surprising him.

"Well, I don't have an answer on why I'm taller than you, but I know that you haven't done anything to make me want to hurt you," Haku says looking at you sternly yet gentle.

"Sorry." You apologize.

"It's fine. Which would you rather be a ninja or a medical ninja who heals people?" Haku asks.

"I don't like fighting so a medical ninja." You say.


End file.
